


no. 1 party anthem

by happilylourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Louis, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylourry/pseuds/happilylourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry&louis are the biggest partiers and best, best mates. harry always ends up shagging a few guys during the parties and louis hates it. this was the last time that he would let it go. | use of daddy!kink |</p>
            </blockquote>





	no. 1 party anthem

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first gay smut! so please please please do not judge me as i am not experienced on any of that type of writing. this is my first story on here so yay?? um, yeah, sorry if it sucks. kaya scodelario plays lucy btw

"Lou - Lou, hand me that sharpie," Stan's voice stutters as he slurs out the words. His eyes were misty and his eyelids were droopy. Maybe he's had one too many of those ""screaming orgasms"" that Mark had made for him.

Louis was skeptical about handing him the sharpie, considering Eleanor was laid out on the couch in front of them, completely passed out. He hands him the sharpie anyways; it won't become his problem when she wakes up with a sharpie drawn dick on her forehead. She owns makeup, doesn't she? That shit will make it seem invisible, he thinks.

Stan grabs the sharpie from Louis' dainty hand and pumps his fist in the air in victory. Louis decides not to watch the horror of Stan drawing a creepily realistic dick on El's forehead and walks off into the kitchen.

Harry was sitting on the counter, feet up on the chair in front of him, as he seemed to be flirting with some boy he probably just met. Louis knows he shouldn't be mad, considering they've been best mates since grade school and have only been _best mates_ since then. Nothing more. It irritated Louis watching Harry's eyebrows go up and down and his tongue glide across his lips once in a while as he spoke to this man.

Louis wanted to be the one talking to him that way. But he stops staring at the moment someone taps his shoulder and hands him a shot of vodka. "I see how ya look at 'im, mate," Mark says as Louis clutches onto shot glass. "Why don't you just tell him already?"

He shakes his head; of course he would never tell Harry how he feels. Why would he ever? That's absurd. Harry would probably turn him down and tell him to stop speaking to him. "We're just friends, Mark," he tells him before taking the shot. The burning sensation takes over his throat and he coughs a bit. "Harry would never feel the way I feel. I mean, look at 'im!" Louis' index finger points at Harry getting closer to the man that he was speaking to before.

Harry's palm reached over to the back of the man's pants and slicked it's way into the back pocket. The prominent smirk on his lips was making Louis hold onto the shot glass tighter. "Be careful, mate, don't wanna break that glass," Mark remarks, making Louis snap out of it. "Vintage, innit."

Louis sighs deeply and runs his other hand through his messy hair. "Let's just go see how Eleanor's doing with Stan's dick drawing on her face, eh?"

-

Morning afters were.. dreadful.

Louis' headache was massive and waking up felt like it was becoming an option he didn't want to take. His eyes slowly shot open, the crustiness around his eyelids making it harder for him to open them. He took a look at his surroundings and wow, was him and Harry's place trashed.

People were spread out everywhere, all passed out and dirty. A few broken objects here and there, tons of clothes, a few pieces of food, bottles of different types of alcohol, and definitely a few condoms.

Louis liked having parties, he just hated the clean up. He tries to walk out of the mountains of trash and clothes with buds of rolled up weed and nicotine. The smell was disgusting; a mix of weed, urine, sweat, and alcohol. Sounds like a normal Sunday morning for Lou.

Harry was found in the mix of trash in the living room. He was sleeping on the couch. Louis thought that he finally looked peaceful, considering he always seemed stressed or drunk near him. The man that he was flirting with last night was in his arms, which made Louis feel a jealous rage. But he calmed down as he walked off into the kitchen.

On his way, he finds an awake Eleanor moping around in the hallway. He chuckles at her, which makes her turn on her heel to see him. "Lou," she says, dragging out his name as a small smile spreads across her lips. The only problem about El is that she's had a small, small crush on Lou since grade 7. Her fond toward him showed it all and she made it very obvious, especially when she's piss drunk.

Louis walked over to her just in time to help her not fall to the floor. Maybe she's still a bit drunk? He didn't understand but he still held her up by her waist. "Are you alright, love?" His tone was concerned and worried, and it was obvious that it made Eleanor happy.

"Yeah, yeah, I feel fine," she mumbles. "My - my fucking face is covered in dicks, though." And that's when Louis notices the tiny and big dicks drawn all over her face. He lets out a loud laugh and covers his face right away. "It was Stan wasn't it? That asswipe."

Louis just nodded along as she rants about how much she hates Stan. They head to the kitchen and he places her on the counter so she can sit down. He goes into the fridge to grab her some water.

"Y'know, Lou, you have a nice bum," she says, her voice still slurring. Louis almost holds in a loud laugh again.

"Are you still drunk, El?" he asks her. When he looks at her, she's shrugging at him.

"Maybe, maybe not, you don't know," she giggles. Louis rolls his eyes and walks up to her, handing her the glass of water. "What's this? Vodka?"

As she chugs down the water, Louis laughs and shakes his head. "It's water, Eleanor. It'll make you feel better."

She sits there for a while and seems to be almost falling asleep when Harry walks in the room. He looks worn out and tired. Louis walks up to him and ruffles his hair. "Good morning beautiful," he jokes, laughing slightly.

Harry groans and moves his head away. His hand grabs the handle of the fridge and he opens it. "Shut up, you cocksucker," he grumbles as he takes out a bottle of water. "Literally."

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Says the other cocksucker," he spat, his pitch becoming higher than normal. Harry gives him a glare but cracks a smile anyways. "Bet you sucked dick last night, you prick. Your face says it all." Despite Louis' jealousy of his man getting Harry's sexual attention, he wanted to mess with him.

"Didn't go that far, you rat," Harry says, chuckling into the water bottle before taking a large gulp of it. He wipes his mouth before shrugging. "He's a nice snogger, but he didn't want anything below the belt. Fucking prude, eh?"

Louis thought Harry was an pure arsehole once in a while. He was the definition of a fake douchebag, but he loves him nonetheless. He wanted to hate Harry sometimes when he slut shames or calls someone a prude, but he couldn't when Harry had green eyes like those.

"Could you stop calling people prudes because they won't let you give them head, eh?" he grumbles at the curly haired mess in front of him. "You've sucked so many dicks that you shouldn't be complaining, you frog." Louis' eyes dart to Harry's lips as he gulps down another swig of water. He would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by that.

As Harry twists the cap back on the water bottle, he motions his hand toward the brunette slowly laying down on the counter. "Oi, is El alright?" he asks Lou, raising his eyebrows. "She seems ill, mate."

Louis snorts, "More like drunk off vodka, mate. She's been like this all morning." He walks up to her and grabs onto her shoulder to shake her slightly. El doesn't react and fully lays on the counter, slowly falling back to sleep. "Oi, Eleanor! Wake the fuck up, I don't want you sleeping on my counter." He shakes her again and this time, she jolts up.

"Mate, let me sleep, eh?" Eleanor grumbles, rolling her eyes at Lou. Looks like someone's back to their old grumpy self. "I let you sleep when you have a hangover, don't I?"

"Yeah, but I sleep on a bed or on the couch, Eleanor, not the bloody counter. Get off, you wanker," he scoffs, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her down. "If ya still wanna sleep, head upstairs, m'kay?"

She rolls her eyes but drags herself up the stairs anyways. "Fucking cocksuckers," she whispers to herself, but Louis still heard her.

"I can hear you!" he shouts, his hand going up in defense.

"You were meant to!"

Louis shakes his head and heard Harry laugh behind him. He looks over at Harry with curious eyes. "Mate, she's whipped," Harry says before twisting the cap open.

"What do you mean?" Lou's confusion was huge at this point. He was confused at the beginning but now it's high up there, y'know?

Harry shakes his head, motioning at the stairs with the hand holding the water bottle. "She wants the D," he says before taking another gulp of water.

Louis rolls his eyes. "Like I don't know," he says, walking over to the stool in the kitchen and sitting on it. "She's been on my dick since grade 7. Honestly, I wish she would get off and find some other guy, that actually likes girls, y'know."

The curly haired boy nods his head and starts walking into the living room. "I'm gunna kick everyone out now, see you in a bit."

When Harry scurries off, all that is heard is a lot of 'ow's and Harry yelling for everyone to get out. Louis laughs slightly and walks to the fridge again. The clock on the microwave strikes 7, which means Louis is late for work.

-

Louis scurries into the back of the restaurant and places his stuff in the same spot he always does; putting in his time card so his boss will know what time he got here. He takes a few deep breaths before walking to the kitchen, where everyone was.

Lucy, the head chef and Lou's other best friend from grade school, notices him first and scoffs. "Tomlinson. Late again," she grumbles. "Stuck sucking Harry's dick, huh?"

"As if," he groans. He takes a seat on one of the stools. "Had a party last night because Harold insisted and had a massive hangover - still do - and had to clean shit up. Eleanor was loopy this morning and very annoying, so she probably won't be coming in."

"Calder never comes in. She takes the extreme partying to a maximum." Her eyebrows raise as she rolls her eyes. She stirs the pasta more in the pot and shakes her head. "How is Harry by the way? Still the gay little prick he is?"

Louis nods, "Yep. And oblivious as ever."

"He still doesn't know you want him?" she asks, stopping all of her movements. When Louis shakes his head, she scoffs. "15 years, you'd think he'd get some sense knocked into him."

Louis completely agrees. Harry was his ""crush"" ever since first grade and he's never noticed it since then. Harry always went for the slutty, one-night-stand kind of guys when Louis - the man that would give him everything he needed - is standing right beside him everyday, giving him advice, being there when he got his heartbroken, always making him happy.

"He's so ridiculous." Lucy pours the pasta into a strainer and scoffs. "If he doesn't see how much love that you have in your face when you look at him soon, he's going to be sent to a mental institution for being the stupidest person ever, mate."

-

"Tonight is going to be sick," Harry shouts into the phone before hanging up and taking a deep breath. "Alright, we need to sort shit out." His hand moves around and grabs onto a pad book and pen. He scribbles the words 'sick ass party' on the top of the paper. "Lou, what do we need to have this party?"

"Could we talk about something other than the party for once? I still have a damn migraine from last night's party." To say Louis was getting sick of partying was an understatement. He started to hate partying and waking up with raging headaches and making too many drunken mistakes. Having a shag was nice, but they didn't mean anything. He wanted them to mean something.

Harry looks up from the pad book and slaps the pen on top of it whilst glaring at Louis. "Mate, the party is in a few hours, we can't just -"

"All you care about is partying and having a fucking shag, Harry," Louis interrupts, shouting at the curly haired fucker in front of him. Harry seems taken aback for a moment but his eyebrows furrow. "Mate, we had a party last night, I feel wrecked. You could have a party but I am not joining tonight."

Harry stares at Louis for a while, probably trying to figure out if he's joking or not. After a while, he takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "Fine, be that way," he grumbles. "You can stay up in your room and listen to your stupid indie music crap and take naps whilst I have fun. Doesn't matter to me."

Louis wanted to strangle him, strangle him enough that he's crying and has red handprints on his neck. He was so irritating, Louis wanted to yell at him. But he didn't. He just left the room and headed upstairs and went into his room.

-

All night, the loud banging of music and loud smashing of glass was prominent from downstairs when Louis was laying in bed.

Once in a while he heard someone ask where he was and heard Harry make a snarky remark about him being a pussy. It irritated him, but he wasn't going to confront an idiot like Harry.

-

The morning after.. wasn't as bad as before.

Louis could still hear the music pounding in his head; it was that loud even in his room. He got up and headed downstairs to see the wreck that was his house after the party storm.

He learned to not be phased and headed to get himself a coffee.

Harry was already in the kitchen with only a shirt and some boxers on, cleaning the kitchen counter. Louis clears his throat to make Harry snap his head into his direction.

Harry smiles, nodding. "Morning, Lou," he says softly. "You missed the best party last night. Eleanor stripped down to her undies and danced on the counter. Fucking savage."

Louis just rolls his eyes and smiles, "Typical drunk Eleanor." He starts up the coffee maker and sighs. "Sorry for being a dick about not wanting to come and saying all you care about is partying and getting sh - "

"Hey, it was true, I can't get mad at a true statement," Harry says, glancing at Louis. He presses his lips into a fine line and shrugs. "It's all good."

And with that, Louis gets his coffee and walks back up into his room to get ready for work.

-

"Oi, Lou," Lucy shouts from the kitchen. Louis slowly walks in the room and raises his eyebrows at her. "Heard you had a hell of a party last night."

He laughs and shakes his head, "More like Harry had a hell of a party. I was in my room the whole night." He grabs a piece of bread off the counter and takes a bite. "Had to put a tie on the doorknob so no one would come inside."

Lucy nods and laughs, putting the food into the freezer. "Rumors are saying Harry had a good fuck last night," she tells him. Suddenly Louis was interested in the conversation. "Yeah, everyone in the party heard him screaming at least once, mate. Surprised you didn't hear anything."

Louis feels disappointed but doesn't show it. Harry is only his best mate, nothing more. But he wanted more and he didn't like that. He just shrugs. "Maybe I was asleep when he got shagged," he mumbles. Harry always shagged a guy once in a while, but this was the last time Louis was going to let it slide.

-

"Okay, Lou, I have the best party idea - "

Louis walked over to Harry slowly and glared at him. "So, you had a good shag last night, eh?" he asks, anger hinting in his tone.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Yeah and what does that have to do with anything? Louis, we have a party this Saturday and - "

Louis couldn't take it anymore and shoves Harry onto the wall behind him. He hears the curly haired boy make an 'oof' sound as he hits the wall. Louis slowly presses his lips on the other boy's and kisses him roughly. "I want to be the one fucking you," he mumbles against his lips.

Harry lets out a whimper and grips onto Louis' sides. "Lou, Lou," he mumbles, breathing hard against his lips. Louis grinds his hips against Harry's which causes the taller boy to moan. "Fuck, yeah, do that again." Louis obliges and grinds on the boy again, loving the sound of his moan.

Louis kissed down the boy's neck and sucked on a few spots just to make him whine. Gosh, he's wanted this ever since he knew what happened during sex. He breathes heavily against his skin and looks back up at the curly haired boy just to see a smirk on his lips.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry's voice sounded cocky and pleased. Maybe he'd wanted this as well, or he's just being a bastard and wanting another cock in his mouth. Louis feels a hand cup his clothed cock softly and whines slightly. "I wanted you to fuck me ever since high school, Lou."

Harry was so hot, Louis thought, his hands traveling down to his bum. He moans against Harry's warm skin and bites onto his bottom lip. "Yeah?" he breathes out, grabbing onto Harry's hand and walking up the stairs. "Guess you'll get what you want, baby."

-

Louis pushes Harry down on the bed and moans into his mouth. Both of their moans combined made Louis' cock grow harder - if that's even possible. Harry whines beneath him and ruts his hips up. "Please, Lou," he whimpers. "Need - fuck, need your cock, please."

God, he's wanted to hear Harry say those words for so long. He runs his hand down the boy's chest and watches him become impatient underneath him. "Good boys wait, Harry," he groans, smirking slightly. Harry makes a whiny noise and nods his head which makes Louis want to take him right now.

But, no - no, he had to let him wait. It has been 15 years that he's waited, he should make it even. He slowly crawls down to meet his lips near Harry's pants zipper. The metal hits his lips and the curly boy's hips rut up in impatience, making Louis push them back down roughly. "Are you a good boy, Harry?" he grumbles, staring up at him.

Harry breathes heavily and whimpers, "Yeah, yeah, good boy."

"Then start acting like one, baby." Louis was stern but he knew that Harry liked it secretly, no matter his scared expression whenever he yelled at him. He unzips Harry's pants and pull them down to his knees. Slowly and finally, he pulls down the boy's underwear, Louis letting out a loud moan as the other boy's cock sprung out. He was rethinking about topping - Lord, this boy was huge.

Harry looks down at him cockily and bites his lips. "Big, innit?" he asks, chuckling annoyingly. Louis was so close to flipping him around and smacking that nice bum of his for being a little prick.

"Stop being cocky," Louis snaps, looking back up at him through his eyelashes. " _I_ am fucking you, and you're going to shut the fuck up." Harry swallows hard, which made Louis feel better about himself. He felt powerful. Dominant.

"Yes, _daddy_." Louis heart beat quickened at the new nickname and his cock throbbed. He's never been called it before, but, fuck, was it hot. Harry was looking at him with that innocent look that could make a man go crazy.

Louis takes short breathes, "Yeah, yeah, call me that. Daddy's going to make you feel good." He slowly wraps his hand around Harry's length and bites onto his lip before wrapping his lips round the tip. He could taste the pre-cum on the tip of his tongue before he slowly takes in the length. Harry's moan of pleasure was loud in his ear and was all that he heard.

"Oh - fuck - yeah, daddy, just like that." Harry was taking short and long, deep breaths in between moans and whines. Louis takes most of his length in his mouth and pumps the rest with his tiny hand.

Harry's short breathing and movements made Louis go into a frenzy of ' _Harry, Harry, Harry_ ' and all he wanted was to please him. His fingers traveled up Harry's chest while he pulled off of his cock, spit connecting to the tip of his cock and Louis' bottom lip. Harry cursed himself as he watched the smaller boy smirk up at him.

"Daddy's gonna make you feel good," Louis whispers again before crawling back up. Harry grabs onto his hair, pulling him down to connect their lips. Their lips move in sync. It was sloppy but more passionate than before.

Both boys had pried off each other in desperation. Louis breathed heavily and lips his lips, whispering, "Where's the - "

"Lube is in the first drawer and the condoms are in the second," Harry whimpered out. God, Louis just couldn't wait to see him fucked.

He got up to go grab the lube and condoms before sitting beside Harry, who was a whimpering and impatient mess. "Good boys are patient," he grumbles toward the younger boy. Harry just whimpers in a response. Louis coats his fingers in lube.

"Lemme prep you," he mumbles under his breath. He moves his finger around Harry's entrance, listening to the moans that are flying out of his mouth. As he slowly enters his finger, Harry starts to move around.

"Daddy - I - fuck, yes - want your cock _now_ ," Harry whines, biting into his bottom lip. Louis groaned at his impatience but also felt his cock harden. He wanted to fuck him into oblivion but wanted to wait at the same time. "Daddy, _please_."

That's when Louis loses it. He pulls his finger out and grabs onto the condom he took out. He rips it open and carefully pulls the condom onto his cock. Harry is staring up at him with glossy eyes and he's sure he could just cum from that.

"Daddy," Harry whimpers out, making Louis moan at the sound of Harry's desperation. He wanted his cock so badly.

"Patience," he mumbles before pressing the tip of his cock into Harry's entrance. He slowly slid the rest of his length into his tight hole, moaning along the way. Listening to Harry whine and moan made him go even faster. A few 'daddy's and 'more's being thrown out of the youngest' mouth was making things harder for Louis to keep at a slow pace.

"Daddy - please - oh, fuck - faster!" Harry snaps, looking up at Louis with hooded eyelids. Fuck, if Louis had a dollar every time Harry's words had gone to his dick, he would be rich. His voice was shaking and sounded more like a whine than an order. Louis obliged nonetheless and thrusted faster into the boy.

He nods quickly and looks down at him, moaning at the sight of Harry being fucked. His eyes were barely open, his mouth was opened slightly, his lips were pinker than normal, his cheeks had gone a dark shade of pink. He just looked so fucked. Louis decided that waiting for 15 years was definitely worth it. "Fuck, you look so good on daddy's cock, baby boy," he moans out.

"'m gunna cum, daddy!" Harry shouts out, breathing heavily. He grips onto Louis' back and creates a few marks. After a few more seconds of Louis pounding into him, cum spurts out of his cock. He moans loudly, a few whimpers let out after his high takes over him. " _Daddy_ , oh god!"

Louis' high takes over him right after. Something about the sound of Harry screaming daddy and the cum that was now staining his shirt made him cum. He pulls out slowly and takes off the condom, twisting it up and throwing it in the trash can. He lays beside Harry and takes long deep breaths.

They both breathed heavily and stared up at the ceiling. Their breaths matched in sync and tone almost. Louis glances at the curly haired fucked mess beside him and smiles. "That was.. something," he mumbles, still taking big breaths.

"Yeah - " he swallows a bit of saliva " - definitely something," Harry says, smiling back at Louis. It was quiet for a while, Harry staring at Louis' lips and Louis breathing from his mouth. After the long silence, Harry clears his throat, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Louis laughs, maybe too loudly. "How am I supposed to tell my best mate that I've been in love with him for basically 15 years?" he says, shaking his head and looking back up at the ceiling.

Harry was silent for a while, which scared the smaller boy. What if he was going to reject him now? What if he just wanted to fuck and leave? Fuck-fuck-fuck, he shouldn't of said _love_. "Louis," the curly one breathes out. "I - "

"No, stop, I don't want to hear it," Louis grumbles. When Harry gives him a look of confusion and starts to open his mouth again, he shakes his hand in his face. "Nuh-uh, I don't want to hear the snobby I just wanted to fuck you story, yeah? I don't mind if you just were down to fuck me since high school, Harry."

He scoffs, "I was going to say I've loved you since high school but sure, mate, fuck you too then."

It was silent for a while, Louis pondering about what the hell just happened. Harry - his goddamn crush since the 1st grade when he dropped a juice box down his shirt and he kindly just asked to be friends - just confessed his love to him, after 15. fucking. years. Well, Harry has loved him since freshman year probably and Louis realized what love was when he was 5 and met that curly haired asswipe.

"You better not be pranking me again - "

And that's when things became a bit blurry. Harry's lips collided with Louis' and instead of hot and heavy, it was soft and passionate. Louis' heart was beating so fast, he was sure that he could get a heart attack from this. Harry Styles made him have heart problems.

Harry pulls away and smiles while looking up at Louis' eyes. "Does it look like I'm pranking you?"

Louis let out a pathetic, stuttered, "Yeah." while holding in a ton of giggles. He mentally cursed himself for sounding absolutely stupid.

After another few seconds of silence, Harry runs his fingers through Louis' hair. "So," he mumbles. "does this make you mine?"

Louis laughs and nods his head slightly. "If that's what you want," he mutters, biting his bottom lip to hold in the large grin. "then that's what I am."

"Mine." His voice was soft and hushed.

"Yours." His voice was tiny and hushed.

-

The next day, Louis was publicly Harry's.

They walked into the quad hand in hand, Harry squeezing Louis' smaller hand once in a while. Harry's hand looked big compared to Louis' petite ones. He was so skinny, Harry didn't know how he was able to eat so much.

People stared and gasped, possibly because mostly every one knows the story of them. How they were best mates since first grade and started holding bomb ass parties in senior year of high school. They were inseparable; if you ask Louis to come over, it was guaranteed that Harry would be there also.

Every one kind of expected the two to become cannon at some point, but none of them thought it would be this _late_. Louis seemed so smitten in middle and high school, yet Harry was so goddamn oblivious that it annoyed everyone. Harry was a top slut in every year of school since freshmen year; he had all of the boys swarming at 'em as if he was the only piece of bait out in the lake and they were all of the starving fish. Louis was left alone with his cellphone and hopes that Harry would soon realize what was in front of him; just like everyone else.

Now, _look at them_. Everyone was happy for them, probably even glad that they finally are together. Harry nuzzles his head into Louis' neck, which was almost impossible considering Harry was taller, but he wanted to, it was some sort of urge. Louis giggles and tells him to stop, but he was glad that Harry hadn't listened to him.


End file.
